In order to create golf clubs that help the golfer achieve a better score, golf club designers have made numerous technological advancements in creating a golf club that is easier to hit. Technological advances such as metalwood drivers, cavity back irons, and even graphite shafts have all made the game of golf easier for the average golfers by helping them hit the golf ball longer and straighter. However, despite all the technical advancements in the game of golf, the biggest variation in a golf swing is often produced by the golfer himself or herself. In fact, a golf swing is so unique to each individual golfer; it can be argued that no two golfers have identical golf swings.
In order to address the often diverging needs of the different swings associated with different golfers, golf club designers make different models of golf clubs that have different performance characteristics to help golfers get more performance out of their particular golf swing. More specifically, golf club designers often create different models of golf club heads having different sizes, shapes, weight, and geometry, allowing various golfers to select from the model that suits their game the most. Although many believe the golf club head to be the most important component of a golf club, golf club designers cannot expect a golf club to perform well if they completely ignore other components of the golf club. One of these key components is the shaft of the golf club head, which can often have different weights, flexes, and materials to provide the golfer even more precision to help them further create the best golf club for their needs. In addition the shaft, the grip portion of the golf club head often forms another important component of the golf club itself. By adjusting the material, weight, feel, tactility of the grip portion of the golf club, the performance of the golf club can once again be significantly affected.
It can be seen from above that although there are several key components to a golf club, the weight of each of the components play a key role in adjusting the overall performance of the golf club itself. In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,122 to Belmont illustrates one of the way to improve the performance of a golf club head by adjusting the weight at the club head portion of the golf club head. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,083 to Hart illustrates one of the earlier examples of adjusting the weight of the golf club head at the grip end of the golf club.
While the prior art has explored many different ways to adjust the weight of the golf club by focusing on the club head portion and the grip portion of the golf club, there has been relatively little advancements in the shaft technology, especially when compared to other components such as the club head. Moreover, there is even less advancement when it comes to focusing the weight adjustment on specific regions of the shaft. Hence it can be seen that there is a need for a technology that can help improve the overall performance of the golf club head by focusing on adjusting the weight of the golf club head at the shaft portion of the golf club.